The Person Who Always Beside Me
by Misaki Younna
Summary: apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika melihat ternyata orang yang pernah menghilang dari sisimu kini kembali namun tidak ingat padamu? apa yang akan kau lakukan? membiarkannya bahagia dikehidupannya sekarang atau mengingatkannya kembali tentang masa lalu?/ sequel 'Promise Between Us'/ kagami x reader ff
1. Chapter 1

Bagaimana perasaan kalian disaat sosok orang yang selalu berada disampingmu akhirnya meninggalkanmu sendirian?

Orang yang selalu berbagi canda dan tawa. Suka maupun duka bersamamu akhirnya pergi untuk selamanya..

Meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini...

Namun bagai keajaiban, orang itu kembali muncul dikehidupanmu. Dengan rupa dan sifat yang sama. Sosok yang benar-benar kamu rindukan. Sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamamu. Sosok yang pernah meninggalkanmu kini kembali lagi...

Namun... siapa sangka orang itu ternyata orang yang berbeda? Rupa dan sifatnya memang sama, tapi... bila ternyata orang itu tidak mengingatmu lagi apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Membiarkannya melupakanmu dan membuang segala tentangnya jauh-jauh dari pikiranmu atau...

Mencoba untuk membuatnya mengingat lagi siapa dirimu dalam kehidupannya? Sampai ia kembali lagi berada disampingmu? Disisimu untuk selamanya?...

**The Person who always beside me**

**By Misaki Younna**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Rated T**

**Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort, tragedy **

**Dibuat untuk sahabat author tercinta~**

**Dan juga untuk Hari Ulang Tahun sang Ace Tim Seirin yang terkenal dengan lompatan tingginya yang sudah lama berlalu.**

**Kagami Taiga**.

**Sequel dari Promise Between Us**

**Warn: agar mengerti jalan ceritanya dimohon baca fanfic 'Promise Between Us' terlebih dahulu. Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan tekan tombol BACK.**

**oOo**

**.**

Kagami Taiga. 15 tahun. Murid tahun pertama di SMP Seirin. Anggota klub basket. Kini sedang memainkan benda bundar berwarna oranye bergaris hitam menggunakan tangannya. Dengan lincah ia memutar bola tersebut dan memindahkannya dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri. Ya, setidaknya kini kemampuan basketnya benar-benar jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Kini pemuda kelahiran 2 Aagustus itu sedang berada di sebuah lapangan basket sendirian. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam lewat beberapa menit tentu saja lapangan basket di salah satu taman ini benar-benar sepi. Dengan lincahnya pemuda dengan rambut gradasi merah-hitam itu memantulkan bolanya lalu berlari menuju ring sebelum akhirnya melakukan _dunk_ dengan cukup keras, bergantung sejenak sebelum turun dengan mulusnya dipermukaan lapangan.

Kagami menatap tangan kanannya –yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk melakukan _dunk_—sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap langit biru kehitaman yang dihiaskan oleh beberapa bintang yang indah. Entah kenapa setiap kali Kagami bermain basket—olahraga kesukaannya— ia pasti akan mengingat gadis itu lagi.

Gadis yang biasanya menemaninya bermain basket di Amerika. Gadis yang selalu bermain _one_-_on_-_one_ dengannya. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum senang saat ia menerima kekalahan dari gadis itu dan berakhir dengan acara bentak-bentakkan. Gadis yang selama ini selalu ada disisinya. Gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya. Dan juga gadis yang sudah memberikan sakit yang mendalam dihatinya.

Kagami meringis mengingat tentang masa lalu yang seharusnya ia lupakan itu, dan entah kenapa _mood_-nya untuk bermain basket menguap, pergi entah kemana, alhasil Kagami-pun memungut bola yang berada tak jauh dari ring basket sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan pulang ke apartmennya.

Kagami mengambil ponselnya dari tas lalu mengecek apakah ada E-mail atau apalah itu. Dan ternyata pemberitahuan bahwa ada 31_ E-mail _dan 30 kali telepon tak terjawab terpampang dilayar ponsel Kagami dan ternyata berasal dari satu nama yang sama. Pelatih. Dengan ragu-ragu Kagami-pun mengecek salah satu _E_-_mail_ dari pelatihnya di klub basket Seirin.

.

**To: Kagami-kun**

**From: Pelatih**

_**BAKAGAMI-KUN! KENAPA TADI KAU PULANG DULUAN HAH?! BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG SETELAH KITA LATIH TANDING JANGAN PULANG DULU KARENA MASIH ADA YANG MAU AKU BICARAKAN?! LATIHANMU KUTAMBAH 10 KALI LIPAT! LIHAT SAJA KAU BESOK TIDAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU!**_

.

Oke, mata Kagami terasa sakit membaca semua tulisan kapital itu, yaa memang salahnya sih setelah latih tanding tadi ia langsung kabur ke lapangan basket ini karena ia lupa kalau ada pertemuan lagi setelahnya. Ah sudahlah, setidaknya besok paling-paling pelatih akan memberikan neraka untuknya besok. Kagami pun membayangkan bagaimana latihannya besok sebelum akhirnya merinding ngeri lalu mengacak-acak surai merah-hitamnya. Tentu dia yakin kalau semua _E-mail_ yang lain pasti berisi hal yang sama.

Ketika hendak memasukkan kembali ponselnya gerakan Kagami terhenti saat melihat gantungan kunci ponsel miliknya. Sebuah versi mini dari bola basket yang ia beli dengan gadis itu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

"_Ah! Kagami-kun! coba liat ini! Bagus banget kan yaa?" ucap gadis kecil sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk bola bening berwarna biru bening yang didalam bola itu terdapat sebuah bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang diawetkan kehadapan Kagami._

"_Heh, benda seperti itu kau bilang bagus? Sense mu dalam memilih buruk sekali" ucap Kagami dengan nada mengejek, gadis itu terlihat hendak membentaknya tapi sayangnya berhenti saat gadis itu melihat Kagami mengambil sebuah gantungan lain._

"_Nah! Ini baru bagus!" ucap Kagami sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk bola basket mini sambil nyengir lebar._

"_Hah?! Itu yang kau bilang bagus?! Jelas-jelas yang kupilih ini lebih bagus!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengacungkan gantungan yang tadi ia pilih tinggi-tinggi._

"_Hah? Aku lebih bagus!" balas Kagami tak mau kalah._

"_Aku!"_

"_Aku!"_

"_Aku!_

.

.

Terbayang di ingatannya saat ia bertengkar dengan gadis itu tentang mana yang lebih baik, bola kaca atau bola basket dan tentu berakhir dengan kedua gantungan berbentuk bola itu dibeli oleh mereka.

Entah kenapa sampai sekarang Kagami tidak bisa berhenti mengingatnya. Bayangan gadis itu selalu ada dipikirannya. Seolah-olah terus menghantuinya tanpa lelah. Bahkan Kagami bingung harus marah, senang atau bagaimana dengan bayangan yang menghantuinnya itu. Baik di kamar, sekolah, jalan, dan dimana pun Kagami seolah-olah melihat bayangan gadis itu. Marah karena konsentrasinya selalu terganggu, atau senang karena... gadis itu masih ada dipikirannya dan akan selalu ada disana? Disisinya?

Ketika hendak menyeberang jalan. Lampu penyebrangan sudah berwarna hijau Kagami pun melangkah maju untuk menyeberang jalan masih dengan menatap ponsel miliknya. Dari belakangnya terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggil nama temannya tentu Kagami tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh orang dibelakangnya dan tetap berjalan menyeberangi jalan tanpa tahu bahwa dari arah yang berlawanan ada seorang gadis yang sedang berlari terburu-buru sambil berteriak "_Ha'i! Chotto matte kudasai!"_ dengan cukup kencang sampai akhirnya gadis itu melewati Kagami yang masih menatap ponselnya.

Surai sang gadis yang cukup panjang sedikit membelai wajah Kagami, meninggalkan jejak aroma khas yang lembut. Bahkan Kagami dengan reflek menoleh kearah gadis yang tadi melewatinya. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa familiar dengan gadis yang melewatinya tadi. Bukan hanya baunya, bahkan suara dari gadis itu membuat Kagami teringat dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang Kagami rindukan.

Menghentikan laju kakinya di tengah jalan, Kagami menatap punggung sang gadis yang menjauhinya—berkumpul dengan teman-temannya—sebelum akhirnya kembali meneruskan berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi meskipun masih penasaran dengan gadis yang barusan. Tepat saat gadis itu menoleh kearah Kagami dan menatap punggung sang pemuda sampai menghilang dibalik pertokoan.

Melihat temannya menatap jalan di seberang mereka membuat salah satu teman dari gadis itu bingung dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Ia pun bertanya.

"Ada apa?" yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan menjauhi tempat menyebrang itu, meski begitu gadis itu masih mencuri pandang kebelakang. Salah satu teman gadis itu merasa penasaran dengan sikapnya yang aneh lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu dibelakang sana?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas sekali lagi dengan gelengan dan jawaban "Iie, _Daijoubu_, ayo kita segera pulang" ucap gadis berparas manis itu. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh temannya yang hanya menghela nafas karena sikapnya.

" Hahhh...Kau memang gadis yang aneh..

.

.

[name]-chan"

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cukup cerah dan udara yang cukup sejuk, didalam sebuah gedung olahraga ada sekumpulan remaja sedang berlatih suatu olahraga yang hampir semua orang tahu. Basket. Bola oranye bundar bergaris hitam itu dengan lincahnya dimainkan oleh para pemain. Dengan gesitnya para pemain melakukan _passing_ dan _dribbel_ dan juga _shoot_ dengan tujuan memasukan bola kedalam ring dan mendapatkan skor.

_**PRIITT DUK DUK DUK SREETT CKIT DUK DUK SREETT**_

Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran tidaklah membuat para pemain melemahkan _offense_ dan _defense_ mereka. Justru mereka malah semakin bersemangat untuk memainkan olahraga yang satu ini. Sementara itu tampaklah seorang gadis berambut cokelat dipotong pendek berdiri dipinggir lapangan dengan papan jalan didekapannya, peluit berwarna merah muda tergantung di lehernya dan mata berwarna cokelat yang terus menatap para pemain dengan intense, melihat apa para siswa didikannya memiliki kelemahan atau sebaliknya dan juga mengawasi perkembangan para pemain dengan kemampuannya yang cukup unik.

Entah kenapa ada yang kurang...

Permainan sudah berlangsung sekitar 25 menit sebelum akhirnya satu-satunya gadis yang merangkap sebagai pelatih pun meniup peluitnya—tanda permainan selesai—dan membiarkan para pemain klub basket SMA mereka beristirahat sejenak.

Para pemain tentu saja langsung menyerbu minuman mereka dan melap keringat mereka menggunakan handuk mereka masing-masing. Sementara sang pelatih menulis sesuatu di atas kertas yang berada dipapan jalan, mungkin jadwal latihan baru untuk para pemain. Tiba-tiba saja pintu GYM terbuka dengan suara berdebum lumayan keras dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah-hitam dengan alis bercabang dan kulit agak tan yang sedang kelelahan—dilihat dari banyaknya keringat disekujur tubuhnya—pemuda itu pun berjala kesatu-satunya gadis diruangan itu sebelum akhirnya berucap dengan nafas terengah-engah "Hah-aku...sudah –hah- keliling...sekolah..kan-hah-toku.." ucap pemuda itu sambil menumpukkan tangannya di atas lutut yang sedikit ditekuk olehnya.

Sang gadis sekaligus pelatih yang memiliki nama lengkap Aida Riko melihat kearah si pemuda, "Sudah 75 kali?" tanyanya kepada si pemuda yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—kelelahan, sementara Riko hanya tersenyum puas "Enak kan? Keliling sekolah 75kali?" tanya nya yang dijawab gelengan oleh si pemuda dengan zodiak leo didepannya. Mendengus pelan sebelum berucap "Makanya lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya, Kagami-kun." dan tentu pemuda yang bernama Kagami atau lengkapnya Kagami Taiga hanya menurut—patuh kepada sang pelatih sementara para anggota klub basket yang lain hanya bisa menatap Kagami—miris sekaligus kasihan kepada _ACE_ klub basket mereka. "Baiklah kau istirahat saja dulu Kagami-kun, dan untuk yang lain! Sekarang kalian cari pasangan untuk melakukan _chest_ _pass_ dan _bounce_ _pass_ sebanyak 50 kali! Sekarang!" ucap sekaligus perintah Riko kepada para pemain basket yang dididiknya.

Dengan lemas dan perasaan kesal—karena tidak bisa mengikuti latihan—Kagami pun duduk di salah satu bench yang ada sambil menatap rekan sekaligus senpai-nya berlatih. Ya, ia tidak bisa berlatih lagi karena terlalu lelah akibat hukuman dari pelatih tercinta karena ia langsung pulang setelah latih tanding kemarin. Kemarin ya? entah kenapa mengingat-ingat tentang kemarin tiba-tiba saja bayangan gadis yang melewatinya di penyebrangan jalan terlintas di ingatannya. Segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu begitu familiar bagi Kagami...

Ya, seakan-akan gadis itu adalah apa yang selama ini diinginkan oleh Kagami...

.

.

Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya...

.

.

Tanpa sadar Kagami memanggil nama sosok itu...

"[name]..."

.

.

.

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wuaahhh~~ akhirnya bisa update jugaaa~~ sebenarnya ini fic yang paling susah karena ini itu sequel dari cerita sebelumnya~ ituloh yang 'Promise Between Us'~, bahkan saking susahnya Saki sampe bingung ma pilih sequel yang kayak apa...**

**Oke, chap kali ini pendek karena ini masih prolog yaa~ Dan Saki yakin pasti banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepatan...ya, kalau gitu mohon maaf~/slap**

**Dan kalau reader-tachi mau fic ini cepet update, silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya, karena setiap review adalah bahan bakar untuk menulis bagi Saki~ XD**

**Yak! Langsung aja balas Review~**

**Gemini Yokina-chan**

Hm? Sedih kah? Bagus lah kalau begitu~ XD

Padahal Saki bingung sedihnya dimana, tapi gapapa lah.

Terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Rei Kuroshi**

Yaa~ namanya juga orang yang paling disayangi pasti sedih banget kan kalau kehilangan orang itu?

Hihihi~ udah dong~ dan bukannya Chiyoko Hana udah lanjut ya? meski chap selanjutnya lagi dalam pembuatan~

Ini udah dibikin kok, maaf kalau lama, maklum, ide buat sequelnya banyak banget sih...T^T

Habis digebukin? Awas...ntar dikira orang jahat loh.../gaje

Okeee, makasih sudah mereview~

**Akiyama Seira**

t-tanggung jawab..? g-gomenne~ Saki juga ngga bermaksud buat bikin nangis...Saki kan cuma ngetes bagaimana keahlian Saki dalam bidang hurt/comfort, digabung dengan friendship dan dibumbui dengan romance ssu~

nah, menurut Seira-chan (beda lagi :v) sequelnya happy ending apa sad ending hayo?

Ah! Dan terima kasih sudah merevieww~

**Yosha! Udah Cuma segitu aja~~ hihihi~ oh iya, Cuma pendapat Saki aja atau fanfom Kurobas Indo mulai sepi ya?**

**Oke deh langsung aja. **

**.**

**CONTINUED it or NOT?**

**REVIEW PLEASEE~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Di bawah gemerlapnya bintang di langit malam, cahaya terang lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan serta gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan ratusan lampu yang membuat eksistensi mereka begitu mencolok sehingga hampir tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak menghiraukannya, kadang kala angin berhembus secara perlahan, menerpa semua benda yang dilewatinya, menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik pelan yang tenggelam dibalik keributan kota yang terus beraktivitas, ramai oleh para pejalan kaki, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dengan teratur, para pekerja kantoran yang sedang terburu-buru mengejar kereta terakhir, keadaan kota sungguh hidup, seolah-olah tidak akan pernah padam meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul sembilan malam.

Namun, sosok yang sedang berdiri dibalik sebuah pagar kawat itu seolah tak menghiraukan hiruk pikuk kota di belakang sana, tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil berdiri dengan tegap dengan satu tangan mencengram pagar kawat di depannya. Kedua bola mata itu menatap lurus ke depan, menatap tajam pada apa yang ada di depan sana. Cengkraman tangannya menguat, seolah-olah hendak menghancurkan pembatas berupa pagar kawat yang membatasi dirinya dengan sosok itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam yang tengah memainkan bola basket di tangannya.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah sosok itu, senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun, karena jangankan orang lain, sosok itu sendiri pun tidak tahu senyuman apa yang sedang ia buat sekarang, namun, ia menyadari sesuatu...

"Ia lumayan hebat memainkan bola itu ya?"

.

oOo

The Person Who Always Beside Me

By Misaki Younna

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated T

Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort, tragedy

Dibuat untuk sahabat author tercinta~

Sequel dari 'Promise Between Us' dan dibuat untuk hari Ulang Tahun dari ACE kesayangan author, Kagami Taiga.

Warn: agar mengerti jalan ceritanya, dimohon membaca fanfic 'Promise Between Us' terlebih dahulu. Dan bagi yang merasa tidak meyukai fic ini silahkan tekan tombol BACK.

oOo

.

Kagami Taiga. 15 tahun. Anggota klub basket tim Seirin dan merangkap sebagai ACE pada tahun pertamanya. Saat ini tengah melakukan hal yang rutin ia lakukan setiap selesai mengikuti latihan basket di sekolahnya. Pergi menuju taman dimana terdapat lapangan streetball dan berlatih sendirian disana. Dengan tujuan untuk mengasah kemampuannya agar lebih baik dan untuk menghilangkan segala beban pikiran yang ia miliki. Hey, meskipun ia tergolong bodoh—menurut pelatih basket dan anggota timnya yang lain— ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki berbagai masalah di dalam kehidupannya tahu!.

Yah, dan ia yakin apabila teman satu kelas yang merangkap sebagai bayangannya mendengar hal ini pasti akan mengatakan "Memannya Kagami-_kun_ itu manusia?" dan berakhir dengan ia yang hendak memberikan pukulan telak di wajah manis pemuda penyuka vanilla shake itu.

Mendengus keras, entah kenapa memikirkan hal barusan malah membuat otaknya semakin panas. Dengan cepat ia men-_dribble_ bola kearah ring, melompat sebelum akhirnya men-_dunk_ bola dengan keras. Dari semua teknik, dunk adalah teknik yang paling ia sering gunakan dan paling ia sukai, kalau ditanya mengapa mungkin ia akan menjawab karena _dunk_ yang paling mudah baginya, haha...

Setelah mengambil bola dan hendak mencoba menembak _two-points_, entah kenapa instingnya merasa ada yang mengawasinya, sontak ia berhenti dan mengarahkan pandangannya kesekeliling lapangan. Ia melihat kearah bangku dimana ia meletakkan tasnya. Tidak ada apapun yang aneh. melihat dimana pohon-pohon besar yang gelap berada meski ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana—takut melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat— tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa pergerakan dari suatu tempat, ia sontak menatap kearah pagar kawat yang membatasi antara lapangan streetball ini dengan jalan raya sana.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun disana, yang terlihat hanyalah mobil-mobil yang sesekali lewat dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang.

Ini aneh, ia yakin tadi ada seseorang berdiri disana. Mengawasinya.

Bulu kuduk pemuda dengan alis unik itu meremang seketika. Entah kenapa pikirannya langsung melayang tepat pada film horror yang ia tonton minggu lalu.

'_Itu bukan hantu kan?'_, batin pemuda itu ketakutan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia kembali melanjutkan permainannya, tapi entah kenapa kejadian tadi membuat sifatnya yang 'agak' penakut dengan hantu langsung membuatnya segera mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari lapangan itu. Kembali ke apartmennya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika sosok gadis itu muncul dibalik semak-semak, menghela nafas lega karena tidak ketahuan telah mengawasi seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"Huft... hampir saja..."

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu masuk kedalam lapangan _streetball_ di depannya, ia tampak melihat lihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kagum, seolah-olah ia belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Gadis itu bahkan berlari kecil menuju ring sebelum akhirnya mengelilingi tiang setinggi 2 meter lebih itu dengan riang.

Mata gadis itu kini menelusuri beberapa bangku yang tersedia disana, dan matanya langsung terpaku pada benda yang terletak tepat di bawah bangku panjang itu. Ia berjalan menuju bangku itu, lalu berjongkok untuk melihat apa benda yang tadi ia lihat. Tangannya terjulur perlahan, ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh dan mengangkat benda yang terlihat tidak asing di matanya.

Berbentuk bulat kecil, berwarna oranye dengan beberapa garis hitam yang mengelilinginya serta sebuah tali yang terikat dengan benda bulat itu.

Menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan mata yang mengedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berkata dengan pelan.

"...Gantungan...kunci?"

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga, pemuda berusia 15 tahun dengan kemampuan melompat yang diatas rata-rata manusia biasa, kini tengah membongkar isi tasnya dengan beringas, raut wajahnya yang sebenarnya cukup seram kini tampat gelisah.

"Cih, dimana benda itu?" gumamnya sambil terus mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Baju, buku, bola basket, pensil, dan beberapa benda yang berhasil ia keluarkan dari tasnya kini tergeletak begitu saja disekelilingnya. Semakin frustasi, Kagami kini membalik tasnya lalu mengguncangkannya dengan keras, membuat segala macam isinya berjatuhan di lantai. Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari dalam tasnya, Kagami mengecek isi tasnya. Kosong.

"Siaaalll! Tidak ada! Jangan bilang kalau gantungan kunci bodoh itu hilang!" dan selanjutnya Kagami langsung menjambak rambut merah-hitamnya kasar sambil merutuki kecerobohannya yang bisa-bisanya menghilangkan benda berharga itu.

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda—satu tinggi dan yang satunya tergolong pendek—tampak berjalan bersamaan, berbeda dengan pemuda dengan tubuh lebih pendek yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan bahkan sedang asik menikmati segelas vanilla shake dengan wajah datarnya, maka pemuda yang lebih tinggi terlihat lunglai, bahunya merosot turun kebawah seolah-olah seluruh beban dunia tengah ia tanggung sendirian, beberapa kali pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu menghela nafas berat, dan tentu saja pemuda disebelahnya menyadari keanehan dari temannya yang satu itu.

Tidak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Biasanya Kagami—pemuda yang lebih tinggilah yang lebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan namun sayagnya ia tampak sedang tidak ingin membicarakan satupun topik entah apapun itu, lain lagi dengan pemuda lainnya—Kuroko, bahkan Kagami tidak ingat kapan Kuroko berbicara terlebih dahulu tanpa ada seorangpun yang memulainya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Kagami memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Oi Kuroko."

Tanpa melihat kearah Kuroko pun Kagami tahu bahwa kini san bayangan tengah meliriknya seperti biasa. "_Ha'i_, Kagami-_kun_"

Mendengus keras karena respon yang diberikan oleh sang bayangan benar-benar singkat—padahal Kuroko selalu menjawab seperti itu setiap namanya dipanggil—, ia pun bertanya, "Apa kau melihat gantungan kunciku?" tanya-nya sambil melihat kearah pemuda yang lebih kecil yang kini tengah menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Gantungan kunci?"

"Iya, yang selama ini kugantungkan di tasku." berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kepala berhiaskan rambut yang sewarna langit musim semi itupun menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak, maaf aku tidak meihatnya." Disusul oleh desahan resah dari pemuda berzodiak Leo yang kini mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Ah sudahlah, nanti akan kucari lagi."

.

.

.

Surai panjang sepunggung itu kini bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Sesekali pemilik rambut tersebut menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh di depan wajahnya ataupun yang menusuk matanya dan mengganggu kegiatannya saat ini—merajut syal—. "Aduh, angin hari ini lumayan kencang ya?" sekali lagi angin berhembus, dan rambut si gadis pun kembali menutupi jarak pandang gadis itu. "Aish, kayaknya aku harus potong rambut deh. Rambut panjang begini bikin risih."

Gadis yang sedang duduk di salah bangku taman yang berada di depan apartmennya itupun segera mengambil gunting yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu bersiap-siap hendak memotong rambutnya. "Biar saja jelek karena potong sendiri, yang penting nggak risih lagi.". saat ia hendak menggerakan guntingnya untuk memotong rambutnya tiba-tiba saja jarinya berhenti bergerak, seolah-olah tidak mengizinkannya untuk memotong rambut panjangnya yang tergolong indah dan halus.

"_**Hey, kau mau ngapain? Memotong rambutmu ya?"**_

"_**Heh, ya iyalah main basket bakal risih karena rambutmu yang panjang itu, tapi kenapa nggak diikat aja?" **_

"_**Iya diikat, Alex aja sering mengikat rambutnya kok!"**_

"_**Hmm... Nah, benar diikat kayak gitu, sekarang bisa main basket dengan lebih leluasa kan? Lagipula kau lebih cocok jika rambutmu panjang!"**_

Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terbelalak lebar. Rajutan yang ia buat terjatuh di tanah dan tangan rampingnya segera memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya dengan keras ketika ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja memasukki otakknya dan menimbulkan rasa sakit seolah-olah ada ratusan pisau yang menusuk otakknya.

"Ukh..." gadis itu meringis sambil menekan-nekan kepalanya yang terasa pusing, setelah sedikit mereda, gadis itu mengambil rajutannya yang berada di tanah, membersihkannya lalu meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

Ia menatap langit sore dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

"Pecahan ingatanku yang lain...ya?"

.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Hari yang ditunggu oleh banyak orang karena akhirnya bisa berlibur dari tugas-tugas yang terus berdatangan di hari-hari yang sebelumnya, meski hanya sebentar, tentu banyak orang yang tidak menyia-nyiakan hal ini. Banyak orang akan berlibur bersama keluarga ataupun kekasih masing-masing, menikmati hari yang cukup dingin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur. Namun hal itu tampaknya tidak berlaku pada pemuda ini.

Wajahnya yang lesu, kantung mata yang berada tepat di bawah matanya sudah menggelap, mata yang memerah dan badan yang terus membungkuk, seolah-olah nyawanya sudah tersisa seperempat ditubuh dan yang lainnya sudah terbang entah kemana. Memang sih, latihan ketika liburan itu sangat-sangat tidak diharapkan.

Disampingnya, pemuda yang dijuluki _The_ _Phantom Sixth Man_ terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, sekilas pandangan matanya akan terlihat menyelidiki dan meneliti sang cahaya yang tengah kehilangan semangatnya ini.

Sementara itu, sang cahaya—Kagami Taiga yang merasa tatapan dari bayangannya—Kuroko yang terasa agak mengganggupun membuka suara. "Apa lihat-lihat, Kuroko?". Yang ditanyai menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga surai baby bluenya ikut bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya." Kagami menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Bertanya-apa-?'.

"Apa benda yang Kagami-_kun_ cari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu itu belum ditemukan?"entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Kagami semakin lemas, dugaan Kuroko benar, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ia telah kehilangan benda yang berharga baginya. Meski hanya sebuah gantungan kunci, jangan remehkan benda itu karena ada banyak sekali kenangan Kagami yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Kenangan yang tidak ingin Kagami lupakan seumur hidupnya. Semua kenangan tentang ia dan gadis itu.

Hanya dengan melihat Kagami yang semakin terpuruk, Kuroko yakin dugaannya benar. "Tenang saja, nanti pasti ketemu kok." Ucapnya menenangkan Kagami yang semakin terpuruk. "Aku telah mencarinya dimana-mana Kuroko. Di apartmenku, di tasku, kamar mandi, sekolah, Gym, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tetap tidak ketemu."

Kuroko pun memilih diam. Ia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi, karena bisa saja Kagami akan semakin terpuruk nantinya.

Kini keheningan mengisi perjalanan mereka. Kagami masih terlihat enggan berbicara, sesekali manik _crimson_nya menilik keadaan sekitar, dan tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sesuatu.

"Kuroko, kau duluan saja, ada yang harus kulakukan." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menyebrang ke sisi jalan yang lain—meninggalkan Kuroko yang hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

**SRAK, SRAK..**

Surai merah menyembul dari balik semak-semak. Bergerak kesana kemari dan sesekali terhembus angin. Kagami kini tengah berjogkok dan mencari gantungan kunci miliknya di semak-semak yang berada di lapangan tempat ia bermain kemarin.

"Tidak ada. Harusnya ketemu kan?" Kagami memasang pose berpikir. "Apa jangan-jangan ada yang mengambilnya?!" Kagami langsung berdiri dengan tegap dengan wajah yang menahan kesal, "Lihat saja, siapapun yang mengambilnya tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Kini ia sedang berada di lapangan _streetball_ yang ia datangi beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengelilingi lapangan itu dan meneliti lantai semen dengan serius, sesekali ia berjongkok dan membuka semak-semak, siapa tahu gantungan kuncinya menggelinding kesana.

Sudah dua setengah jam lebih ia mencari, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda dari keberadaan gantungan kuncinya. Ia telah mencari berulang kali, namun tetap tidak ada. Yang ia temukan malah hal-hal tidak berguna seperti bangkai bola basket yang sudah rusak, botol minuman, sobekan kertas, dan beberapa barang lainnya.

Lelah mencari, Kagami pun duduk di salah satu bangku dan melap peluh yang berjatuhan di sekitar wajahnya. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan suhu semakin rendah, Kagami melihat sekitar lapangan. Ia sangat suka datang ke lapangan ini. Selain karena jarang ada yang mau bermain disini, tempat ini jugalah tempat yang sempat ia datangi ketika ia pertama kali tiba di Jepang.

Meskipun saat itu ia datang kesini hanya untuk menangis sih.

"..." Kagami termenung. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas semua yang ia hadapi hari itu. Ketika ia mendatangi rumah gadis itu, ketika ia mendengar kabar buruk yang kini selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya, maupun ketika ia melihat gadis yang ia cintai telah tertidur dengan wajah damai dalam sebuah peti mati. Ah, sayang sekali ia tidak datang ketika gadis yang ia cintai dikremasi. Melihat hal itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Bahkan Alex dan Tatsuya sempat datang ke Jepang untuk menghiburnya sebelum kembali lagi ke Amerika karena mereka memang tidak bisa berlama-lama di Jepang.

Kagami merindukan gadis itu. Semua kenangan yang ia miliki bersama gadis itu tersimpan dengan rapi dalam memorinya, berada di tempat paling istimewa yang tidak akan pernah hilang meskipun bertahun-tahun telah berlalu.

Semua kenangan itu mungkin tetap akan ada didalam memorinya, namun bukti dari kenangan itu telah menghilang. Salah satunya adalah gantungan kunci itu. Dan sialnya, gantungan kunci itu menjadi salah satu bukti dari sekian banyak kenangan yang ia miliki.

Kagami memandangi langit, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin menemukan benda itu secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangannya...

"_Anoo_..."

Kagami mengubah pandangannya dari langit menuju ke sumber suara. Ia menemukan seorang gadis kecil tengah berdiri di dekatnya. Berambut hitam panjang, dengan bando putih, memakai _blouse_ biru dengan garis-garis putih serta rok putih selutut dan flat shoes hitam Kedua alis bercabang itu mengernyit heran, jarang sekali ada anak kecil yang mau berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

Gadis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, hanya sebentar karena setelah itu ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kagami tepat di mata. "Apa kakak adalah orang yang pernah menangis disini saat hujan beberapa tahun yang lalu?". Kagami kini memandang anak itu dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Gadis kecil itu terlihat gugup sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "M-maksudku, apakah kakak adalah orang yang dulu pernah menangis disini saat hujan turun dengan deras?" Kagami memicingkan matanya, menatap gadis itu sampai korban tatapannya gemetar ketakutan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku melihatnya..." jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk. "Aku melihat semuanya, sejak kakak masuk kesini, menangis, lalu pergi dari lapangan ini dengan wajah yang sedih, aku melihat semuanya..." Kagami tertegun, jadi gadis ini melihat semua yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu?" tanya Kagami lagi, kini raut muka gadis itu menjadi cerah. Ia merogoh saku bajunya., dan wajahnya semaking riang ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. "Sebenarnya setelah kakak pergi aku datang kesini, dan aku tanpa sengaja menemukan ini.." gadis itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang tertutup, Kagami menatap tangan gadis itu dengan bingung, gadis itu perlahan membuka kepalan tangannya. Dan setelah kepalan tangan gadis itu membuka sempurna, manik _crimson_ Kagami langsung terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Di tangan gadis itu, ada gantungan kunci berbentuk bola kaca bulat, di dalamnya terdapat bunga kecil yang diawetkan, Kagami sangat mengenal gantungan kunci itu. Memang bukan miliknya, tapi gantungan kunci itu milik _'dia._

Kagami menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "K-kau.. menemukan ini?". gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "Iya! Dan aku memungutnya, sebenarnya aku berencana untuk mengembalikannya pada kakak, tapi dihari-hari berikutnya aku tidak dapat menemukan kakak, jadi aku menyimpannya sampai sekarang." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, Kagami mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gantungan itu dan gadis kecil itu dengan senang hati memindahkan benda di tangannya yang mungil menuju tangan si pemuda yang jauh lebih besar.

Kagami menatap gantungan itu dengan tidak percaya. Ia baru saja kehilangan gantungan kuncinya yang lama, namun kini ia menemukan milik _'nya'_. Milik seorang [Full Name].

Tanpa sadar Kagami menitikan air mata.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya, dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar. "Yep, sama-sama." Gadis kecil itu melihat kearah jam tangan yang ia kenakan, "Ah, maaf aku harus segera pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya gadis itu, Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, pulanglah, keluargamu pasti menunggu kan?" gadis itu tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya. "Yah, aku pulang dulu ya kak! Jaga benda itu baik-baik, jangan sampai hilang. Benda itu sangat berarti bagimu kan?" dan setelah mengatakan itu, gadis itupun berjalan keluar dari lapangan streetball itu dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang.

.

.

.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah kaki gadis itu terlihat ringan, senandung merdu keluar dari bibir mungilnya, rambutnya yang biasa ia urai kini diikat ponytail, agar rambutnya tidak mengganggu karena angin yang terus berhembus kencang akhir-akhir ini.

"[Name]-_chaaaann_!" ketika merasa ada yang memanggilnya, gadis itupun menoleh dan menemukan beberapa temannya yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya, ia tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya. "_Minna_-_san_~ _Ohayou_!"

"Ohayou, bersemangat seperti biasanya eh?" gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Yah, aku memang seperti ini dari sananya~ hahaha~"

"Ehm? [Name]-_chan_? Tumben rambutnya diikat, ada apa nih?" tanya temannya yang lain, "Ini karena rambutku suka terbang kesana kemari kalau ditiup angin, makanya aku ikat.", jawabnya enteng. "Kenapa nggak dipotong aja?" tanya teman gadis itu yang lainnya.

Kali ini gadis yang dipanggil [Name] itu tersenyum. "Ada seseorang yang mengatakan padaku kalau aku lebih cocok berambut panjang, hehehe~".

"Hee? Serius? Siapa tuh? Pacarmu yaa?" [Name] mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "Bukan kok! Bukan!", "Lalu?", [Name] tersenyum kecil, "Teman masa kecilku yang mengatakannya padaku."

.

.

**.**

"Aku duluan ya, _Jaa_~" ucap [Name] sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya. Hari sudah semakin sore dan udara semakin dingin. Ia melingkarkan syal miliknya disekitar leher sambil sedikit menggigil. "Dinginnyaa..."

Setiap hari, gadis itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang sama. Sejak kejadian 'itu', ia memang diizinkan untuk hidup satu kali lagi. Dan sayangnya, ia kehilangan semua memori penting tentang masa lalunya. Bayaran yang mahal namun impas untuk 'kehidupan kedua' yang diberikan kepadanya.

Sudah berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun ia mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya. Ia telah berkunjung ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari petunjuk tentang memorinya yang hilang, namun tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun.

Karena itulah, ia bersemangat. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, entah kenapa meski hanya sedikit saja, pecahan ingatannya akan muncul dan kembali padanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, meski selalu terasa sakit ketika pecahan ingatan itu masuk kembali kedalam otaknya, ia merasa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui ingatan masa lalunya.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan, semua hal itu terjadi sejak ia menyebrangi sebuah penyebrangan jalan. Terdengar aneh. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Dan dari sekian banyak tempat, lapangan _streetball_ yang berada di sebelah kanannya saat inilah tempat dimana pecahan ingatannya sering ia temukan.

Ia yakin, bahwa ia pernah bermain di tempat itu sebelumnya. Ia ingat bahwa bola berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam itu dinamakan bola basket, dan ia menyukai bunyinya. Ia suka saat melihat bola basket masuk kedalam ring basket.

Baik saat ia memainkannya sendiri, maupun saat melihat orang lain melakukannya, seperti saat ini dimana ia sedang memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang sedang bermain basket di dalam sana.

ia Intinya, ia mencintai basket.

Tapi entah kenapa ada hal yang terasa ganjil. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang ia cintai melebihi basket, sayangnya ia belum tahu apapun soal hal itu.

"Yah, nanti juga pecahan ingatannya datang lagi kok." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, berjalan menjauhi lapangan streetball itu, sementara pemuda yang sedari tadi bermain basket di dalam sana kini telah membiarkan bola basket yang tadi berada dalam genggamannya kini terjatuh dan menggelinding jauh darinya.

Manik _crimson_-nya menatap ke arah sosok gadis yang baru saja berjalan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Badannya terpaku dilantai, ingin ia memanggil gadis itu namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Ia takut.

Takut apabila saat ia memanggilnya, maka gadis itu akan menghilang dari pandangannya seketika.

Karena itulah, ketika punggung gadis itu telah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, Kagami—pemuda itu, hanya bisa bergumam lirih.

"[N-Name]..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yak! Maaf sudah lama menunggu~ nyahahaha~  
>astaga, maaf pendek ya! mepet waktu sih~ XD<p>

Lagipula fic ini bahasanya ituloooohh, bikin pusing! Apalagi nilai bahasa Indonesia Saki pas-pasan, jadi harap maklum yaa~

Oke! Balas review!

**Rei Kuroshi**

Yep, sama-sama~

Bisa dilihat jawabannya di atas kan? *wingks~* *ditabok*  
>wuih, berani banget ngasih julukan kayak gitu.. *sweatdroped*<br>iya itu kan buat Rei-chan, sayangnya Seirin kan lumayan luas :v

Kalau itu masih dirundingkan sama otak dan tangan, kira-kira ending apa yang cocok. *?*

Dan chapter duanya yang lama banget, iya kan? *smirk*

Nah itu ngaku :v

Btw, terima kasih sudah mau mereview lagi~

Akiyama Seira

Ini sudah dilanjut kok, walau lama banget...  
>hm? Benarkah? Baguslaaahh~ ngebuat fic ini benar-benar nguras otak loh.<p>

Nah, itu memang kebiasaan Saki yang nggak bisa dihilangin, jadi maklumin aja ya?  
>hmm.. antara sad ending sama happy ending masih belum ditetapkan, jadi Saki ngikutin tangan aja mau ngetik yang kayak imana *?*<p>

Hmm... itu masih jadi misteri, silahkan baca terus deh ya?  
>sori baru update sekarang, hahahaha~<br>dan terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Kizuna Fukato**

Ini sudah dilanjutkan kok, terima kasih sudah mereview yaa~

Thanks to:

Mey-chann 5872682 atau Mey-nee, Rei Kuroshi alias Rei-chan, Akiyama Seira atau Aki-chan, Arisa Hamada-san, ChocolatDiamond-san, alice dreamland-san, cleonakacloti-san, dan Kizuna Fukato-san yang sudah mau mereview fanfic ini. *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Putih.

.

.

Warna putih kapas memenuhi seluruh pengelihatan gadis itu. Namun anehnya, warna putih yang ia lihat tidaklah menyilaukan. Gadis itu melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya, berjalan perlahan dan membiarkan gaun putih yang ia kenakan berdesir pelan saat saling bergesekan.

Mata indah yang selalu memancarkan segala emosi tanpa kepalsuan sedikitpun itu kini menatap ke sekeliling tempatnya berada.

"Halo? Apa ada orang disini?"

Gadis itu berbicara pelan, matanya masih memandang sekeliling, hendak memastikan apakah ada eksistensi makhluk—atau setidaknya benda—lain di tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Halo?" sekali lagi gadis itu berseru pelan, sedikit lebih berharap agar ada yang membalasnya.

"Hai, kamu [Full Name] kan?, Apa aku benar?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat sang Gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan tak menentu arah itu dengan cepat membalikkan badannya.

Hanya untuk melihat seseorang dengan jubah bertudung putih panjang yang menutupi tubuh itu dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki dan hanya menampakkan bagian hidung sampai dagu sosok tersebut.

"Siapa?" tanpa ragu, gadis yang dipanggil [Full Name] itu pun bertanya, sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati sosok bertudung itu yang ia yakini mengetahui banyak hal tentang tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Hey, dia bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, kau tahu?

"Aku adalah penjaga tempat ini"

"Penjaga?" gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sosok itu memamerkan sebuah senyumankecil—

"Yah, gimana kalau kita mulai saja dari awal?,"

.

.

—yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang seolah-olah apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya pasti akan membuat gadis tersesat di depannya akan mengalami masalah pada saat itu juga.

.

"Selamat datang di dunia perbatasan bagi para roh, [Full Name]-_chan_~"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dunia perbatasan bagi para roh? Apa maksudmu?" kini [Name] menaikkan suaranya sedikit, [Name] tahu apa maksud dari perkataan sosok itu. Namun ada satu hal yang ia tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa?

"Yah, sebelum kujelaskan boleh aku bertanya?" seolah mengerti apa arti sebenarnya dari pertanyaan [Name], sang Penjaga pun memutuskan untuk memulainya.

"Silahkan" tanpa ragu [Name] mempersilahkan sosok di depannya bertanya, karena ia yakin, apapun pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh sang Penjaga di depannya, pasti akan berhubungan dengan alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini.

"Apa kamu tahu kalau kamu sudah mati?"

Satu pertanyaan diluncurkan dengan mulus. Dan setelah suara sang Penjaga—yang diyakini oleh [Name] bahwa sosok di balik tudung itu adalah seorang pria—selesai dikeluarkan. Hanya hening yang menyambutnya karena gadis di depannya kini terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Hanya satu pertanyaan dan hal itu bisa membuat seorang gadis seperti [Name] bungkam seketika.

"...Maaf?"

Yah setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan oleh [Name] saat ini.

Sang Penjaga yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung mendengus keras. "Oh ayolah, bukankah itu pertanyaan mudah? Apa kamu tahu kalau kamu, [Full Name], sudah mati?" perlahan, kini sang Penjagalah yang berjalan menghampiri [Name]. Berhenti tepat di depan tubuh si gadis yang kini terlihat hendak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"... Iya... aku sudah mati.."

Dijawab dengan tenang. Tanpa ada satupun emosi yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Kosong. Sama seperti tatapan si gadis yang kini menatapnya lurus tepat dimana matanya berada. Seolah-olah bisa menembus kepalanya.

Yah, dengan kata lain gadis di depannya ini sudah mengetahui bahwa ia sudah mati dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tentu hal ini membuat sang Penjaga tertegun. Selama ia menjabat sebagai penjaga di dunia perbatasan itu, hampir tidak ada jiwa—mereka sudah mati jadi tidak perlu menyebut jiwa-jiwa itu sebagai 'manusia'—yang menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah mati dengan tenang padahal jelas-jelas pasti masih ada hal di 'alam ' sana yang belum ia selesaikan. Kalaupun ada orang yang seperti itu, kemungkinannya adalah orang tua. Bukan seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang bahkan belum pernah merasakan rasanya duduk di bangku SMA.

"Boleh kutanya kenapa?" jari jemari sang Penjaga yang berwarna putih pucat menjulur dari balik jubahnya. Meraih sejumlah helaian rambut gadis di depannya lalu memainkannya.

Kali ini pertanyaannya dijawab dengan keraguan yang jelas.

"Tertabrak ...mungkin?"

'mungkin'. Itulah kata kuncinya.

"Hmm~ 'mungkin' ya?" membawa helaian rambut halus itu di dekat bibirnya. Mengecupnya singkat lalu memamerkan seringai yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Akan kubantu mengoreksi. Hilangkan kata 'mungkin' dan itulah jawaban yang benar!"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok didepannya. Sontak [Name] menepis tangan sosok itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan menatap sang Penjaga serba putih itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Sebenarnya apa inti dari semua pertanyaanmu itu?!"

"Pertanyaan terakhir," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si gadis, kini ia malah berbalik memunggungi [Name] lalu tertawa kecil ketika mendengar seruan dari belakangnya.

"Hey! Jawab aku dulu!"

"Apakah sebelum kamu mati, ada janji yang belum kamu penuhi?"

Sang Penjaga bertanya. Masih memunggungi si gadis yang kini kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Eh?"

"OK, dari ekspresimu itu kurasa jawabannya 'ya'. Ah, tidak, dari keberadaanmu disini saja sudah menjawab pertanyaanku itu." Sang Penjaga berbicara dengan nada jenaka yang membuat [Name] langsung menarik jubah putihnya sehingga sosok itu berbalik menghadapinya lalu menatap wajah dari sosok yang 'katanya' penjaga tempat ini dengan tatapan menuntut.

"T-tunggu dulu, bisa tidak langsung ke intinya saja?"

Sang Penjaga memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Hng? Kalau itu yang kamu mau, bisa kok."

"Jadi?"

Dengan nada menuntut, tentu saja.

Sang Penjaga kini melepaskan genggaman gadis muda di depannya lalu merentangkan tangannya,

"Yah, intinya adalah. Tempat dimana kamu berada saat ini, ada tempat dimana para roh yang masih memiliki ikatan dengan dunia manusia," Ia memang sengaja berhenti di situ tapa menjelaskan maksudnya, karena ia tahu gadis di depannya pasti akan menanyakan hal itu tepat setelah ini.

"Ikatan?"

Yah, tebakkannya benar.

"Yap!," menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengacungkan satu jarinya di depan wajah yang tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang jubah. "— Ikatan, baik berupa hal yang harus dilakukan, impian yang belum tercapai, dendam dengan orang lain, dan juga... janji."

Sang Penjaga hanya bisa tersenyum—salah, menyeringai dalam hati ketika melihat raut tak percaya dari gadis di depannya, yah, itu normal kok, orang-orang terpilih lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"K-kau bohong... mana mungkin ada dunia seperti itu kan? Bukankah setelah kita mati maka hanya ada dua tempat yang kita tuju, yaitu surga atau neraka kan?"

"Kamu nggak salah kok. Sayangnya karena kamu masih punya hal yang belum diselesaikan di dunia sana, kamu tidak diizinkan untuk memasuki surga maupun neraka."

Kali ini gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, membuat poni-nya menutupi sebagian besar wajah gadis itu dan membuat si penjaga tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi dari gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Dan maksudmu... aku harus berada di sini? Selamanya?", suara gadis itu terdengar suram, dan sang Penjaga hanya maklum-maklum saja lalu menjawab dengan ringannya. "Nggak kok, kamu bisa datang ke dunia manusia, tapi dalam wujud hantu."

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap sang Penjaga dengan tatapan 'jangan-bercanda-!' dan berseru lumayan kencang.

"Wujud hantu? yang benar saja! Aku tidak mungkin menjadi hantu gentayangan disana kan? Bagaimana caraku agar bisa menyelesaikan masalahku kalau begitu caranya?!" gadis itu mengusak rambutnya lumayan keras membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari sosok berjubah di dekatnya

Lalu sang Penjaga berjalan mendekati [Name] yang masih melakukan 'kegiatan'nya sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu pada [Name] dengan nada yang serius.

.

.

.

"Yah, Aku tahu kamu akan mengatakan hal itu,"

.

.

"— karena itulah aku punya penawaran khusus hanya untukmu. [Full Name]"

.

.

.

.

oOo

The Person Who Always Beside Me

By Misaki Younna

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated T

Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort, tragedy, Supernatural

Dibuat untuk sahabat author tercinta~

Sequel dari 'Promise Between Us' dan dibuat untuk hari Ulang Tahun dari ACE kesayangan author, Kagami Taiga.

Warn: agar mengerti jalan ceritanya, dimohon membaca fanfic 'Promise Between Us' terlebih dahulu. Dan bagi yang merasa tidak meyukai fic ini silahkan tekan tombol BACK.

.

.

.

.

oOo

Suara gumaman kecil terdengar. Melantunkan nada dengan volume rendah yang anehnya tidak terdengar sumbang. Jemari lentik memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket yang ia ambil di taman.

Matanya yang bulat meneliti seluruh inci gantungan tersebut. Menelanjanginya dengan tatapan intes dengan bibir yang masih menggumamkan lagu. Bukan lagu yang terkenal. Hanya sekedar nada-nada asal yang diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak terdengar buruk.

Ia berjalan menuju beranda yang dibatasi pintu kaca yang telah diperkuat, membuka lalu berjalan melewatinya dan bersandar di pagar.

Angin berhembus pelan meniup surai panjangnya yang masih basah. Mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja mandi sebelum akhirnya terfokus pada gantungan kunci berbentuk bola yang ia temukan.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan kebawah. Tepat kearah sebuah mobil yang melaju melewati aparte men kecil berlantai dua yang ia tinggali, melewati seekor kucing berbulu putih yang mendesis keras kearah mobil tersebut—mungkin dikagetkan dan merasa kesal karena istirahatnya diganggu. Dan setelah mobil itu menghilang di belokan selanjutnya, gadis itu sudah beranjak pergi dari beranda. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang gantungan kunci lalu bergumam.

"Apa semua mobil harus mengklakson senyaring itu?"

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut biru langit hanya bisa menatap punggung partnernya dalam diam. Tanpa bertanya ia sudah tahu kalau temannya yang satu itu sedang dilanda masalah. Dan dari aura gelap yang kian banyak dan bahkan semakin gelap tiap menitnya, pastilah masalah yang ia alami bukanlah masalah yang bisa diselesaikan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kuroko Tetsuya lebih memilih diam dan mengawasi. Tidak ingin bertanya karena bisa saja jika ia salah bicara maka ruang kelas akan langsung diisi oleh aura hitam.

Yah, lagipula jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat seorang Kagami Taiga terpuruk seperti ini. Hiburan seperti ini tidak mungkin ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Suara lonceng istirahat yang berbunyi mengagetkan setiap murid yang langsung bersorak senang sedetik kemudian. Baik dalam hati maupun yang langsung berseru keras di ruang kelas, tidak peduli meskipun sang guru menatap tajam karena merasa tersinggung.

Menghela nafas pelan, lama-lama ia kasihan juga, apalagi sejak pagi pemuda di depannya sering bersikap seperti itu. Duduk diam, jarang bicara, dan bahkan tidak tertarik untuk bergerak sedikitpun dari bangkunya. Sang bayangan bangkit berdiri dan berdiri di samping sang cahaya.

"Kagami-_kun_, tidak pergi ke kantin?"

Bahunya tersentak.

Kagami kaget bukan kepalang saat menyadari Kuroko sudah ada disebelahnya. Meja dipukul kencang. Kagami berdiri sambil menunjuk tepat kearah hidung Kuroko dengan tidak sopannya. Ah iya, Kuroko maklum. Makhluk di depannya memang tidak punya sopan santun.

"KAU!—SEJAK KAPAN—"

"Sejak tadi." Kuroko sengaja memotong ucapan Kagami karena tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Kagami cuma bisa mengusak rambut merah kehitaman miliknya lalu mendengus. "Terserah." Manik crimson teralih kearah jendela. "Dan aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke kantin. Terima kasih."

Cukup sudah. Kuroko jadi penasaran dengan masalah yang menimpa temannya yang satu itu. Awalnya ia memang ingin menutup mata saja dan berpura-pura tidak tahu, tapi kalau masalahnya memang seberat itu sampai-sampai ia tidak mau membeli makanan di kantin. Berarti masalahnya memang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke atap?" tawar Kuroko membuat alis bercabang milik pemuda di depannya naik sebelah. "Buat apa?"

"Karena atap adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana Kagami-kun bisa bebas bercerita padaku tentang masalah yang Kagami-_kun_ alami." Kuroko menjawab cepat, Kagami terlihat ingin menolak namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Lalu berjalan pergi diikuti oleh Kagami yang ikut bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dibelakangnya. Kuroko berhenti berjalan, begitu pula dengan Kagami. Kepala bersurai biru langit menoleh, menatap dengan tatapan datar yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Sebelum ke atap, bagaimana kalau membeli beberapa makanan di kantin terlebih dahulu?"

Dan ucapan Kuroko disetujui oleh perut Kagami yang berbunyi dan diikuti oleh wajah sang Ace yang memerah malu.

.

.

.

"Jadi," Suara cairan yang dihisap melalui pipa kecil terdengar pelan, memastikan cairan putih bernama susu yang ia sedot dari kotaknya berhasil tertelan, ia melanjutkan. "Kagami-kun melihat teman masa kecil Kagami-_kun_ yang seharusnya sudah—maaf, tiada?"

Kagami mengangguk. Mengunyah, lalu menelan gigitan terakhir dari roti yang entah sudah bungkus keberapa dan menjawab. "Iya. Saat aku bermain basket di lapangan streetball."

Kuroko memiringkan kepala. Berpikir pelan. Mengingat-ingat wajah gadis yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat di foto dari ponsel Kagami, lalu mengeluarkan apa yang ada di isi kepalanya. "Mungkin saja itu hantu." dan disambut dengan lemparan gumpalan plastik tepat di wajahnya. "_Daho_! Mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu! Jangan menakut-nakutiku!"

Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Sampai sekarang tidak ada satu orangpun di muka bumi yang dapat memastikan hantu itu memang ada atau hanya halusinasi seseorang."

Kagami diam. Kuroko melanjutkan. "Kalau sosok itu memang teman masa kecil Kagami-_kun_, apa yang akan Kagami-_kun_ lakukan?"

Kagami menatap kearah manik biru langit yang balas menatapnya, mata yang biasanya dipenuhi semangat membara kini terlihat sendu. "Yah," ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil sampah plastik pembungkus rotinya yang berceceran di lantai. "Kalau itu memang dia, aku ingin bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, berbicara bersama, lalu—" ia membuang sampah itu ke tempat sampah yang berada tiga langkah dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

.

"—aku ingin bermain basket lagi. Bersama-sama dengannya. One-on-One"

.

.

.

Lagi.

Hari ini pun ia merasa tertarik untuk berhenti di depan lapangan streetball yang biasanya hanya ia lewati begitu saja.

Kakinya berhenti, tidak mau digerakkan untuk berjalan menjauh. Terpaku di depan pagar yang menunjukkan pemandangan lapangan basket yang terlihat sudah berdiri cukup lama, entah kenapa ia memiliki keinginan untuk masuk kedalam. Dan ia melakukannya.

Berjalan melintasi lapangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu duduk di bangku yang kemarin ia lihat. Terdiam. Tidak melakukan apapun.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap, angin malam berhembus meniup seragamnya dan ia membiarkan. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan, menyinari jalanan dan lapangan tempat ia berada. Suara mobil yang berlalu lalang terdengar disertai dengan suara klakson, suara pejalan kaki di trotoar, suara jangkrik serta suara gemerisik dedaunan yang dihembus angin.

Tak ia hiraukan.

Ia menunggu. Entah apa yang ia tunggu, dengan perlahan ia mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci dari saku roknya. Ia genggam erat.

"Aku akan menunggu." Gumamnya sambil melihat kearah langit yang menggelap.

Menatap lapangan yang masih kosong. Jam tangannya berbunyi kecil. Menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Namun ia masih duduk diam—menunggu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap pemandangan kota yang seolah-olah tak pernah berhenti bekerja tak jauh dihadapannya.

Dan setengah jam kemudian, ia menyerah.

Bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan belakang roknya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin ia tidak datang hari ini" menatap gantungan kunci di tangannya, ia melanjutkan. "Kukembalikan ini kapan-kapan saja deh."

[Name] berjalan pergi, bersamaan dengan Kagami yang baru saja tiba di lapangan. Tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya sambil mengumpat kecil karena ia harus kembali pulang terlambat padahal tidak ada latihan hari ini, hanya rapat biasa. Dan punggung gadis itu menghilang di kerumunan, ketika Kagami sudah mengambil bola dari dalam tasnya dan bersiap untuk berlatih sendirian.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan [Name] tidak bisa tidur karena tidak merasakan kantuk barang sedikitpun. Aneh. biasanya ia sudah tertidur lelap dan berlabuh ke dunia mimpi pada jam sembilan malam, bahkan tak jarang ia tak mendapat mimpi apapun saking pulasnya ia tertidur.

Tapi malam ini ia tidak bisa. Matanya tidak mau menutup, perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap kearah ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Layarnya menunjukkan gambar baterai dengan warna hijau yang menutupi seuruh permukaannya. Sudah terisi penuh.

Dengan perlahan ia mencabut charger dari ponselnya lalu membuka isi ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi bertuliskan 'Kontak' dan memperhatikan nama-nama yang tertera. Memperhatikan dari atas sampai paling bawah. A sampai Z.

Tidak ada.

Meski [Name] tidak tahu apa yang ia cari dari daftar kontak di ponselnya, tapi yang jelas ia merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukan sesuatu dari ponselnya.

Tapi apa? Apa yang tidak ada?

.

.

Oh, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya yang sebelumnya. Dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun mengenai hal itu. Karena ia sendiri berharap, berharap bahwa ia masih bisa mengembalikan seluruh ingatannya. Dan memenuhi janji yang membuatnya terikat dengan dunia ini.

.

.

.

Agar ia bisa bebas.

.

.

.

Bebas dari dunia ini...

.

.

.

TBC

Oke. Pendek. Dibuat ngebut serta alur yang dipaksakan. Tapi Saki harap kalian menikmati XD  
>ah iya! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! (TELAT BANGET!)<p>

Sekedar pengumuman, Saki akan melakukan update yang bergantian. Misalkan hari ini Saki mengupdate TPWABM, maka selanjutnya Saki akan mengupdate fic yang lain, dan begitu seterusnya.

Tidak bisa dibantah, karen Saki itu absolut :v

See you next chapter!


End file.
